A la recherche d'une idée
by Stephanie BlackLupus
Summary: Ceci n'est pas une fiction. Mais un sondage pour une future histoire. Merci de venir donner votre avis, même si ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit d'un sondage.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

J'envisage d'écrire une fiction. Seulement je n'arrive pas à choisir une partie concernant les personnages. Je fais donc un sondage.

Cette fiction portant sur les créatures magiques, je vous demande de choisir deux personnages de la saga Harry Potter (vous l'aurez deviné) que vous aimez auquel vous associerez chacun une créature magique. Ce n'est pas obligatoire que ce soit la même créature magique pour les deux personnages. Il faut seulement qu'une relation entre les deux soit possible.

Je vous remercie pour votre coopération et espère pouvoir bientôt m'y mettre. Vous pouvez donc me faire part de vos idées en review ou en message privé. Aucune limite n'a encore été déterminée pour la fin de ce sondage. J'essaierai par la suite de poster l'avancement du sondage.

Je vous encourage donc à voter et participer à ce sondage pour donner votre avis. Si vous avez une idée pour une fic, je suis preneuse. Je l'utiliserais peut-être pour fic prochaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde. Cela fait plus d'un mois depuis le dernière fois. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster plus tôt. C'est ma faute, j'étais en retard dans mes révisions et donc j'ai pas pu me connecter. Je me suis donc accordée une pause pour pouvoir vous poster cette partie. Sinon ça sera encore comme ça jusqu'à fin juin mais j'essayerais de poster avant, ce qui risque de ne pas être vraiment possible et je le ragrette.

Bon, revenons en au sondage. D'ailleurs je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont donné leur avis par reviews ou par message privé. Ensuite, je change légèrement l'idée de base de mon sondage. Cela va maintenant devenir un vote. Je vous donne toutes les propositions que j'ai reçu et vous votez pour celle que vous préférez. Sinon vous pouvez faire un classement de celles que vous préférez.

Voici les propositions :

Hermione (ange/dragon) et Luna (fée)

Harry (calice) et Severus (vampire)

Harry (compagnon veela) et Severus (veela)

Remus (loup-garou) et Draco (veela)

Severus (vampire) et Harry (elfe)

Draco (veela) et Harry (elfe)

Luna (demi-sirène) et Draco (vampire)

Blaise (vampire) et Harry (veela)

Théodore (loup-garou) et Harry (demi-sirène)

James (cerf) et Lily (biche)

Harry (lamia) et Draco (démon)

Daphnée (compagne veela) et Blaise (veela)

Harry (fée) et Severus (elfe)

Si aucune ne vous plait, vous pouvez toujours continuer l'idée sondage.  
J'espère obtenir beaucoup d'avis sur la question et vous dis à la prochaine avec plein de bisous.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir pour certains, bonjour pour d'autres. Je profite de ce court laps de temps pour vous poster les premiers résultats du vote. Je remercie encore tous ceux qui ont voté et qui m'accompagnent pour réaliser cette première fiction.

Place aux résultats : (Tadam!) (Ils ne sont pas dans l'ordre.)

Hermione (ange/dragon) et Luna (fée) - 1

Harry (calice) et Severus (vampire) - 1

Harry (compagnon veela) et Severus (veela) - 0

Remus (loup-garou) et Draco (veela) - 0

Severus (vampire) et Harry (elfe) - 3

Draco (veela) et Harry (elfe) - 3

Luna (demi-sirène) et Draco (vampire) - 1

Blaise (vampire) et Harry (veela) - 1

Théodore (loup-garou) et Harry (demi-sirène) - 1

James (cerf) et Lily (biche) - 1

Harry (lamia) et Draco (démon) - 2

Daphnée (compagne veela) et Blaise (veela) - 0

Harry (fée) et Severus (elfe) - 1

Drago (veela) et Harry (compagnon veela) - 2

Remus (veela) et Sirius (loup garou) - 1

Voila, voilà, continuez de voter en reviews, en MP. Je souhaite M**** à tous ceux qui passent leurs examens. Par contre, je ne suis pas sure de poster la semaine prochaine, parce que je passe aussi des examens et que je serais claquée à la fin et que je compte bien dormir deux jours entiers.

A la prochaine. Gros bisous bisous à tous.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour/ Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Tout d'abord, je vous présente toutes mes excuses par ce retard. Je n'ai pas vraiment pu avoir accès à mon ordinateur jusqu'à maintenant et n'ai donc pas pu poster. Encore une fois, je vous demande pardon.

Bien, je remercie une fois de plus tous ceux qui ont voté. Voici les résultats :

Hermione (ange/dragon) et Luna (fée) - 2

Harry (calice) et Severus (vampire) - 1

Harry (compagnon veela) et Severus (veela) - 0

Remus (loup-garou) et Draco (veela) - 0

Severus (vampire) et Harry (elfe) - 4

Draco (veela) et Harry (elfe) - 3

Luna (demi-sirène) et Draco (vampire) - 1

Blaise (vampire) et Harry (veela) - 2

Théodore (loup-garou) et Harry (demi-sirène) - 2

James (cerf) et Lily (biche) - 2

Harry (lamia) et Draco (démon) - 3

Daphnée (compagne veela) et Blaise (veela) - 0

Harry (fée) et Severus (elfe) - 1

Drago (veela) et Harry (compagnon veela) - 2

Remus (veela) et Sirius (loup garou) - 1

Théo (dragon humanoïde) et Harry (lamia)

Pour information, je compte continuer ce sondage jusqu'à peu près la fin du mois. Je vous tiendrais néanmoins au courant concernant l'avancement de ma fiction. A la prochaine tout le monde.


End file.
